Canadian Industrial Design Registration 172511 which registered on 23 Jan. 2018 depicts a prior art design of a drywall corner flusher, which uses a spring wire to exert a biasing force upon the distal ends of blades and feathering tabs to create a smooth minimal distribution of drywall compound to the corner joint. A smooth minimal distribution of drywall compound is desirable as it requires little sanding after it has solidified and prior to painting.